familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Bergsmit
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 10:29, 28 March 2009 Zonder templates pagina's aanmaken Het kan ook zonder templates, die inderdaad een beetje onnatuurlijk zijn. Neem het artikel over Floris I van Holland (1030-1061). Dit noemt zijn vader Dirk, als Dirk III van Egmond (Hierosolomyta) van HOLLAND 981/985-1039. Als je in plaats hiervan Dirk III van Holland (c983-1039) schrijft, dan is er een link van de pagina van Floris naar de pagina van zijn vader. Dus vierkante-haak-openen vierkante-haak-openen naam_van_de_pagina vierkante-haak-sluiten vierkante-haak-sluiten. Als de naam van de pagina niet past in de tekst, dan is er de volgende optie Dirk III van Egmond (Hierosolomyta) van HOLLAND 981/985-1039. De tekst voor de lijn | is de link, de tekst achter de lijn is wat afgebeeld wordt op de pagina. Rtol 07:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Lutgardis gaat de goede kant op! We hebben ons nog niet echt vastgelegd op de categorisatie van de adel, maar dynasty is op dit moment niet voorzien. Kan natuurlijk ingebouwd worden, maar dan het liefst consistent. Zie Forum:Nobility Rtol 12:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ik heb het kale template bij mij apart gezet, zodat ik het telkens weer opnieuw kan gebruiken en dan zal ik ongetwijfeld weer met nieuwe vragen komen,; voorlopig moet ik me nog vertrouwd zien te maken met deze wiki. Bergsmit 12:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Welkom - again! Hello, Fred! Another pensioner. And another who likes kruiswoordpuzzels. A man who has "32.390 personen" on a database. We will get on fine together. My links with the Netherlands are mostly through my adopted daughter. Her birth mother has a Dutch father, Henk BARENDREGT; and my daughter has married a man who has a Dutch father, Gerrit Arend RENTING. I hope you and Rtol can cooperate on improving the Dutch language section of this wiki. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) WeRelate Hello Robin ! :I saw that you were a longtime a very important user and with great value for WeRelate. The software of WeRelate and your software is total different. May I ask you why you prefers your software at his site ?Bergsmit 07:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for asking about it. I did not do much for WeRelate. I quite liked what I saw there, but I was well established with this wiki and did not feel like working hard on two. Most of the software is the same, but each adds its own specialties. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Ik was net vertrouwd met WeRelate toen ik daar een conflict kreeg op basis van het geloof. Ik heb ruim 60.000 verbeteringen en merges gedaan in 2 maanden en werd dan ook zeer gewaardeerd, maar toen ik het bullshit noemde dat Adam en Eva 4000 jaar voor christus leefden en ik vond dat in een serieuze genealogie onmogelijk een verbinding kon worden gemaakt tussen het heden en adam en eva toen werd ik er uit gegooid. Onbegrijpelijk vind ik het ook dat daar Admins hele dagen bezig zijn commercials voor de LDS kerk in te brengen terwijl ze hun eigen genealogie verwaarlozen en zelfs hun eigen merges niet doen. Heb je ooit gekeken naar de software en de wijze van werken op WeRelate ? Bergsmit 30 March 2009 (UTC) We hebben hier nog geen test case gehad met fictionele of religieuze stambomen. De sfeer is cooperatief en gemoedelijk, dus ik heb er wel vertrouwen in. Rtol 13:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC)Ik ben allergisch voor hemelbestormers. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt het invoeren van gegevens en het vormgeven van pagina's erg beperkend. Ze hebben wel veel data. Rtol 19:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Dat is nu juist het probleem ! Hun software vind ik echt uitstekend, het werkt fantastisch makkelijk, heel veel schakels liggen klaar, waaraan je je eigen stamboom en kwartierstaat kan vastmaken, doublures worden min of meer automatisch ontdekt en een merge/samenvoegings tool is aanwezig. Ontstellend jammer dat dit wordt misbruikt om voorouders alsnog met Adam en EEva te verbinden en tot hun LSD god te brengen. Robin Patterson heeft aan die software ook zijn bijdragen geleverd, dus vraag ik mij af waarom hij die software hier niet gebruikt, daar moeten toch gegronde redenen voor zijn. Ik kan er me wel een paar bedenken: doordaat het samenvoegen zo makkelijk is en zo dwangmatig wordt aangeboden zijn er nog wel eens users die dan niet crities kijken en alles mergen ook kinderen die voor hun ouders geboren zijn en mannen die al dood waren voor de geboorte van hun vrouw of niet geboren waren toen hun vrouw al gestorven was; bovendien door het invoeren van gedcoms ontstaan er zo maar duizenden doublures die weer samengevoegd moeten worden. Op dit moment is men bezig de gedcom procedure zo te wijzigen dat dat samenvoegen direct bij het uploaden van de gedcoms automatisch gebeurt. :Toch lijken me gedcom import procedures essentieel, vooral als ik aan iemand denk die zijn database van 600.000 personen elders wil onderbrengen om deze voor het nageslacht te bewaren, hoe zou dat hier moeten ? Bergsmit 19:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Aanmaken stamboom pagina's van personen en families Goed werk, maar zie mijn edits van Aarnout van Holland (951-993) incl Aarnout van Holland (951-993)/info Rtol 15:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :hoe moet ik ouders toevoegen, hoe moet ik kinderen toevoegen, hoe krijg ik een voorbewerkte pagina waar ik alleen maar gegevens hoef in te vullen, hoe krijg ik de geboorte en overlijdens data in het juiste vakje ? Bergsmit 21:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Klik op Aarnout van Holland (951-993)/info, dan op Edit this page :Kopieer deze pagina (crtl-c) :cancel. :Er is nog geen pagina voor Aarnout's vrouw Lutgardis, dus klik op (info page) achter haar name. :Dit maakt een informatie pagina aan voor Lutgardis. :Plak Aarnout's pagina (crtl-v) :Verander de gegevens. :Save :Terug :Save nog een keer (deze laatste twee stappen zijn helaas nodig al begrijpt niemand waarom) : :Klik op Aarnout van Holland (951-993), dan op Edit this page :Er zijn twee belangrijke templates : maakt een tabel met ouders, geboortedatum enzo -- deze gegevens worden van de info pagina gehaald : maakt een tabel met kinderen -- deze gegevens worden van de info pagina gehaald : :Knippen en plakken van een andere pagina gaat het snelst. : :Onderaan de pagina staat de code Category:van Holland (surname) :Dit plaatst alle van Hollands samen op een familie-pagina. :De code Category:Died in Winkel verenigt iedereen die in Winkel gestorven is. Rtol 17:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Duidelijk ! Het is mij gelukt, ik heb nu een goede basis ! Momenteel heb ik even geen tijd maar zodra ik weer wat meer tijd heb dan kan ik dagelijks vele uren hieraan besteden! Makkelijker zou zijn als ik 30.000 personen ineens per gedcom kon uploaden. Bergsmit 12:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Gaarne ook /info verplaatsen. Heb ik net gedaan voor Dirk II. :Dit is een beetje onhandig -- overreactie op een aanval van vandalen. Rtol 19:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) verplaatsen, samenvoegen en verwijderen van eigen pagina's kan ik nog niet, zal ik ergens moeten leren Bergsmit 20:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) upload Gedcom files Some contributors have uploaded using GEDCOMs. See Help talk:Loading Gedcoms. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) User:Yewenyi heeft een programma geschreven: LoadingGedcoms. De discussie (Help talk:Loading Gedcoms) lijkt zich vooral zorgen te maken over de kwaliteit van de gemiddelde GedCom file, en over doublures. Dat laatste lijkt me in jouw geval geen groot probleem, het eerste kun je zelf beter beoordelen. Rtol 19:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :dat heb ik gelezen, maar ik begrijp niet eens waar en hoe ik moet beginnen ! als ik dat door heb probeer ik het eerst met een klein proef gedcommetje, anders zou het wel eens een grote puinhoop kunnen worden ! Bergsmit 20:04, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ik heb de manual gereorganiseerd. Er zijn drie downloads, en dan is er een .exe naar een menu-gestuurd programme. Yewenyi kan 4-6 pagina's per minuut maken met dit programma. Rtol 20:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Ik heb de 3 downloads voor de gedcom gedaan, dat ging inderdaad nu wel, jouw herschreven tekst werkte dus goed, maar nu verder is het voor mij nog abracadabra, dus krijg ik geen gedcom hier. :Ik ben nu enige tijd aan het experimenteren maar alles komt mij in vergelijking met WeRelate nog al primitief over. Ik zie mij nier nog niet mijn eigen familiedatabase van ruim 30.000 personen en mijn adel en royalty database van ook ruim 30.000 personen met de hand inbrengen. Van de gedcom procedure begrijp ik ook nog niets. Het lukt mij op de een of andere manier niet. Alvorens ik nieuwe pagina's aanmaak wil ik eerst controleren of die niet al bestaat, maar een compare procedure kan ik niet vinden. Blijkt er achteraf toch een dubbele inbreng geweest te zijn dan wil ik samenvoegen, maar een samenvoegingsprocedure kan ik ook niet vinden. Bovendien kan ik geen speciale pagina vinden waar het systeem aangeeft welke dubbelen er al gesignaleerd zijn of waarvan vermoed wordt dat er dubbelen zouden kunnen zijn. Kun je hier wat helderheid over verschaffen of verwijzen naar plekken waar ik dat kan vinden ? Bergsmit 07:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Fred, you can read English OK. Please read the last paragraphs of Help talk:Loading Gedcoms. I can sometimes understand a bit of Dutch: "een compare procedure kan ik niet vinden" and "een samenvoegingsprocedure kan ik ook niet vinden" is an important point. From what I remember reading, Yewenyi's program creates a page in the standard form - Full Name {Geborenjahr-Deathyear) - then tells you if there is a page already. Here is what his page says about it: "If there is already an individual who meets this criteria you will start editing that individual. If no such individual exists you will have a blank edit box. If the latter is the case, copy the individual code to the edit box. Edit this code to make it prettier, preview if required and save." Richard can translate that for you. I hope it answers the questions. Now I'm off to bed. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, sleep well, I'll try it.Bergsmit 13:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) copying from elsewhere http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Auteursrechten — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) User page See ; "Editing user pages". Goodnight! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Your new fast but empty "info page articles" Impressive addition of two articles per minute. But no content until each gets an info page. Will you be doing info pages in the morning? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :You know that circumstances are here very primitive in compare with WeRelate. There I could make 1000 improvements and merges in 1 day for the community. Uplooading my files was automatic by gedcoms. Most of the merges was automatic after consideration and approval. Improvements was pretty hobby work. But before that here is possible do I have first to make blanc pages, then put in the frames in the pages then the frames in the info pages en then my data in the frames in the pages. What possible is in a couple of hours must here be done in a couple of years ! Fred Bergman 00:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I do not understand all the steps you seem to take. I do not think of "frames". I go to the Genealogy:info pages first edit box, paste the name in, hit the button, and put detail where it needs it. Then I save the info page. Then I go to the article, paste the "info article template" in, and see if it needs anything. Often it does not. I save the article. (WeRelate is having problems. I have read some of its watercooler.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your very recent message to me starts with asking what seems to be the same thing: "From a personpage I go to a new or old /info page by typing /info in the address. Is there a way to do this faster ? I have to use the new standard info template, but where can I find a good one, ...". Don't type "/info" anywhere. Just follow the easy steps I mentioned above and have now slightly expanded and made bold. If you have an existing article, there is just a little more work after the info page is created: you have to move each section of the existing article up to follow the right headings, such as "Biography". Maybe I can do one and save after every text move, so that you can follow the page history to see what I do. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) SORRY !! I'm very sorry, Robin. I saw there was no infopage and I found one, I thought without person page, and I was wrong ! Excuses ! Fred Bergman 11:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, you were!!! Please check page history to see if anyone else has been working on a page recently. If someone has, he or she may be busy doing more to it. I'm looking after all of the pages that link to Marianne Dillow. Kind regards and thank you for your patience. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:37, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Robin, I will change my tactic (is this english?). I will not longer produce empty pages, with empty frames, but I will transfer names into existing pages, if I found an existing page for that person or make a new complete page, when I have time for that. :Please consider that I am a newbie or newcomer (what is english?) and I have the wiki system to learn, I don't know anything of that but thanks to Richard Tol and you I begin to learn a little bit. Thanks again ! Fred Bergman 11:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::("Tactic" is good English, but you may be thinking of the yachting term "change tack"; "newbie" and "newcomer" are both good English.) See reply above the previous heading! Now I have found one of your ancestors with no info page: Jacobus BERGMAN 1811-1861. I will give him one, then merge the info stuff with the existing article, in short steps as discussed above. Right now. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I just did the same with my grandmother Johanna Elisabeth Maria BEIJENVELD 1879-1965 and all is right, but still and again I have the Ancestryfile and Leo van der Pas problem, the site of Leo doesn't work, it seems !